True Memory
by moonlilly
Summary: Just one memory...and I got it... AxelxSora
1. Unexpected Night

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Warning: Contains Yaoi content. Mild launguage.

But, AxelxSora goodiness! For you yaoi fans or just plain SoraxAxel fans.

After you finish the story, please read the message at the bottom.

* * *

He smirked. "We really do have something in common." Axel confronted Sora alone and pulled him to his room on the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. He grinned, watching the boy shake a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora replied harshly. Sora didn't know why he was shaking, was it out of fear? Or was he just refraining from hugging the older, red-haired man.

Axel put on a straight face and walked over to the younger boy. "This." He said simply, capturing Sora's lips in a kiss.

Sora was stunned. Paralyzed. He couldn't move. An urge, a strong urge, was to kiss Axel back. So… he slowed himself the guilty pleasure of kissing him back. At first he thought it was instinct, just pure instinct, but now he knew he wanted this.

Axel was shocked to find Sora kissing back. So he took the next step: He touched Sora anywhere he could. He loved the small sounds Sora made, he loved Sora's figure, and he loved everything about the brunette. Once Sora was comfortable with Axel's hands, he took the next step.

He pushed Sora on the bed, taking off his and Sora's jackets off.

Larxene, in the morning, woke up. "Hmm…" She thought of what to do. "Maybe I should go wake up Axel." She said outloud to herself, making her way down the hall. She peeked around each corner to see Marluxia attending his garden… while humming?

She stifled a laugh and continued her way to Axel's room. She opened the door and…. "Axel-." She stopped, seeing a certain someone in bed. "What the…" Axel, awake, pushed her out and shut the door.

"What were you doing in my room?" Axel questioned, scowling.

"AXEL! Don't even talk about me! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" She yelled at him.

Axel crossed his arms. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Well. I hope so! You just-."

Axel shut her up with a kiss and turned his eyes to the left. Standing near the corner was Marluxia. He turned away and muttered something like, "I knew they would get together", and walked away.

Once the footsteps died down, Larxene pushed Axel away. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled. "One minute your gay, the next your straight. Please choose!"

"Larxene, I did that to shut you up." He said. "And I'm gay." Larxene looked like she was about to faint. "And I like Sora."

"But he's fourteen! And you're like what? 28? I know you're in your twenties." Then understanding washed over her face. "Ah, this is about… #13?"

Axel nodded, looking down ashamed. "I love him and-."

"Don't say you love Sora." She cut him off. "Nor Roxas. Roxas will eventually join Sora, and Sora will always be off fighting and eventually die." Larxene's eyes, for once showed compassion.

"I know, I know." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Then you know what this means?"

He nodded as a reply and went back to his room while Larxene waited patiently, actually surprising her with the compassion she was showing.

Axel slowly dressed Sora as Sora slept peacefully with a smug face. He kissed Sora's forehead and whispered in his ear. "Sweet Memories." And he carried the boy out.

"Ready?" Larxene asked.

He silently nodded, eyes still glued to Sora's sleeping form.

"I need you to erase his memories of last night." Axel asked the blonde.

"W-Why?" She questioned glancing at Sora and back at Axel. "What did you do?"

"I- I…" He stuttered, a bit ashamed to say it.

"He slept with Sora." Larxene said for Axel.

Axel expected Namine to burst out like Larxene but was surprised that she didn't. "This is about…?" Axel nodded. "Don't worry, I will." She smiled and took out her sketchpad.

"I'll put him back." Larxene said, taking Sora out of Axel's hands. "He isn't that heavy…" she mumbled and disappeared.

Namine was silent for a moment. "Axel, one day, that memory will awaken. He will never-."

"Truly forget, I know." He smirked at her. "Anyway I'll die one day. I just wanted one memory of him."

Namine smiled. "I understand." She began to leave. "I won't tell Marluxia." She promised and left.

"Just one memory…. And I got it…" He whispered, glancing at the crystal ball. He watched Larxene put Sora down slowly and back away.

_One True Memory…_

* * *

One, I know I made Larxene like a nice girl. I just didn't want her to be bitchy and wanted to bring out a nice side.

Two: I really don't like my title for this.

Three: If you are reading My Sora Problem, please wait a little while longer, I"m having family problems.

Four: Review Please!


	2. Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own KH… unless I become empress of the world… But until then… no.

THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHPATER IN THE STORY. I have to work on My Sora Problem before I go nuts.

This was supposed to be a one shot, but what the hell?

Warnings: Yaoi. The chapter is short. **SPOILERS** for those who haven't gotten towards the end of KH2. Um… I tweaked it a bit too.

* * *

Sora gazed down at the older man, tears coming to his eyes. Axel had just sacrificed himself for him by destroying the remaining Dusks. Sora didn't know why he was crying it was coming out, tear by tear, just like when he left Twilight Town to go see Master Yen Sid. He didn't know where that tear came from in Twilight Town, and now the same thing was happening. He only just met this man in Hollow Bastion after a confrontation with Saix. And this man… the one who he thought was just as bad as Xemnas and Saix, the one who he thought summoned the Dusks in the first place, was dying slowly in front of him. He was going to fade back into the Darkness. Nobodies were doomed to fade back into the Darkness… maybe Axel was different? He just sacrificed himself… wasn't that enough to fade into the light?

_But no. He's a Nobody. A half of a person._

Axel watches Sora cry like a little boy who just lost his dog. Sora actually remembered in his heart, the feeling he felt when Axel was around. But not his mind. Namine made sure to erase those memories of the night they spent together about a year ago. Axel so desired for those memories to surface right now. But… Axel would be using Sora again, wouldn't he? He would use Sora to ease the pain that Axel held for Roxas. And Axel hated the idea to use Sora, because, in a way, Sora was Roxas and Roxas was Sora. So he would be hurting both. Roxas was his best friend and made him feel like he had a heart, but then again… so did Sora. Maybe it was because they were basically each other. Or maybe Axel just liked them both. Maybe, he loved both of them.

_You made me feel like I had a heart._

"He always made me feel like I had a heart." Axel stated as he started to fade. He recalled Roxas saying they would meet in the 'next life.' Maybe this is what he meant?

"Huh?" Sora didn't quite catch what he meant by that, or where Axel was going by this.

"You make me feel like I have a heart." Axel said more clearly, holding back tears. Sora looks surprised.

Axel lifts his hand up and opens another portal with the last of his strength. "You'll find Kairi through their, in the dungeon." He gazes up at the boy and for the first time, since Twilight Town, he sees Roxas smiling down at him. Axel weakly grins back at him and fades back into darkness.

"Are you alright Sora?" Donald asks the young brunette. Goofy peaks at him from the back, concerned.

"Yeah, don't know where that came from."

And as Sora begins to leave, he stops and turns his head. "Thank you, Axel."

And… Don't forget… 

_You may not remember,_

_But one day, I kissed you,_

_And you kissed back_

_So I'll say the words that were never spoken,_

_In hopes that you will hear them,_

_I love you_

_And always will_

_**End**_

* * *

I intended this to be sadder but, if I write things that are sad I just start to cry and never finish the chapter. Review!

Oh, and look for my crack pairing story coming up! If you want to know the pairing pm me... that is if you want to know badly.


End file.
